cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Duets
'''Duets '''is a collaboration video by the English children's channel CBeebies, released in 2017. Songs # Out in Nature (with Kiera Knightley) # Atomic Reshuffle (with Vicki Genfan) # Sweet Virginia Breeze (with Robbin Thompson) # Ants (with Jimmy Eat World) # Idle Idlyist (with Keith Witty) # This Land is Your Land (with Dana and Susan Robinson) # Count Five or Six (with Union J) # Garden at Night (with Justin Fletcher) # Puppet Master (with Tom Hardy) # Peanut Butter Stomp (with Iain Lachlan) # Bringing Mary Home (with Eddie and Martha Adcock ft. Tom Gray) Trivia * This video is sponsored by JamInc, the company which puts many musical artists on children's shows. * Tim Barry is mentioned by Witty in the prologue of Idle Idlyist. * Cerrie and Alex appear in Lachlan's Dancey Dance. * Bringing Mary Home, Sweet Virginia Breeze, and Ants also contain reused footage of their guest stars, with footage of the current Presenters added in. Kids * Ollie Schultz * Lucia Day * Antonio Day * Maria Day * Audry Brown * Lamese Patterson * Sila Patterson * Owen Lane * Julia Lanzetti * Sierra-Lyric Praizard * Cara Fretz * Brad Boller * Jaiden Bray * Zayn Webster Credits * Presented by: Andy Day, Cat Sandion, Rebecca Keatley, Ben Cajee, Katy Ashworth, and Ryan Russell * Claire Day and Warrick Brownlow-Pike * Featuring Special Guests: Kiera Knightley, Vicki Genfan, Robbin Thompson, Jimmy Eat World, Keith Witty, Dana and Susan Robinson, Union J, Justin Fletcher, Tom Hardy, Iain Lachlan, Eddie and Martha Adcock, and Tom Gray * Music Produced by: Chris Jarvis, Ryan Russell * Written and Directed by: Andy Day * Produced by: Paul Day * Director of Photography: Derek Norwich * Choreographer: Molly Sheffield * Production Manager: Kate Choido * Post Production: Derek Norwich, Oliver Davis, and Sung Jin * Musician: Dominic Day * Lion Rampant Pipes and Drums: Molly Sheffield, (Pipe Major), Steven Coleman, (Piper) Paul Day, (Drummer) Kenny Holmes, (Drum Major), Glenn Hunt, (Drummer) Stuart Innes, (Drummer) Douglas McFarland, (Piper) Raymond McMellon, (Piper) Andrew Smith (Piper) * Director's Assistant: Molly Sheffield * Assistant Choreographer: Cat Sandion * Additional Directors: Paul Day, Chisholm McTavish, Gary Mathisen * Additional Directors of Photography: Borce Damcevski, Brandon Priest, Brian Stone * Additional Production Manager: Ivy Gaymer * Camera Operators: Thomaz La Banca, Seo Mutarevic, Ben Rayner, Rebecca Keatley * Camera Assistants: Derek Norwich, Oliver Davis * Sound Recordists: Adian Fernandez, Dominic Day, John Dominguez, Emmerek Vanleur * Gaffer/Grip: Richard Pettey * Autocue: Adian Fernandez * Costumes/Props: Molly Sheffield, Susan Keatley * Hair & MakeUp Artist: Shiyena Chun, Isobel Claire * ASL Interpreter: Jack Jason * Set Nurse: Sara Simpson-Morrison * Graphic Design & Illustrations: Rachel Riddle * Opening Titles & Motion Graphics: Yi Yin * Assistant Editors: Timothy Cheeseman, Andrew Elliott, Gerald Holmes * Audio Post Production: John Dominguez * Stills Photography: Daniel Attard, Gary Johnston, Alice McFadden * Runners: Ryan Burge, Bevan De Vries, Dominic Day, Lauren Figuero, Adam Lloyd, Michael McFadden, Sebastian Palmer, Hayley Watkins * Music Recorded by: The Theifs ("Idle Idlyist"), Tony Douglass, ("Sweet Virginia Breeze"), John Dominguez * Music Mixed by: John Dominguez * Music Mastered by: Craig Smith and Joe Johnson * Music Recorded at: MediaCity UK, Salford * Summerside PEI * Duets Filmed at MediaCity UK, Salford Category:Videos Category:Movies Category:Episodes Category:DVDs Category:CBeebies Category:CBeebies Topics Category:England Category:New CBeebies Category:Videos featuring New CBeebies Category:United States Category:Music Category:DVDs that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:JamInc